


Week Before The Wedding

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec and Magnus are getting married, and Magnus wants them to spend the last week apart.





	Week Before The Wedding

With the wedding fast approaching, Magnus had asked Alec if they could spend the last week apart. Alec had agreed, not realising how hard it would be. 

While he loved being intimate with Magnus, he knew he'd be able to refrain from that. But, for Alec, the hardest part was seeing Magnus and not being able to kiss him at all. They had seen each other only a handful of times in the almost two days since Magnus had asked for all intimacy to stop, seeing to last minute arrangements and all that, and it was almost compulsory for Alec to pull Magnus in and press a hello kiss somewhere on his fiances face. Most times Alec had remembered, but more than once did Magnus have to physically stop him and reminds him of what he'd promised to. 

And now Alec is laying in his bed, unable to think of anything but Magnus. He tries to imagine what Magnus could be doing at this very moment, how beautiful he most likely looks. Magnus always looks beautiful. 

He wonders if calling Magnus would be in violation of spending the week alone. Only a day and a half in and Alec can hardly contain himself. 

But Alec has to wonder no more, because just then his phone goes off, with Magnus' name popping up. Alec practically threw himself in the direction of his phone.

"Hello?" he answers 

"Alec, hi..." Magnus sounds uneasy, causing Alec to forget his previous difficulties and replacing them with worry 

"is everything alright?" he asks 

"Oh, yes, of course! I just... missed you." 

This makes Alec smile, relaxing. 

"I miss you, too." 

Neither of them say anything, listening to the other breathe. 

"Please remind me why I thought this would be a good idea." Magnus whines 

"Because you're a hopeless romantic." Alec laughs 

"That's true. Can't we call it off? I want you in my bed." 

"Magnus, I'd love nothing more than to fall asleep with you tonight, but I know how much you love the idea of this, so I'm not going to give up on it, no matter how much I want to." 

"You're too good. And you're right. But it's nice to hear your voice." 

"It's nice to hear your voice, too." Alec smiles into the phone 

They say their 'I love you's, and then they hang up. 

Alec went his entire life sleeping alone before Magnus, and he knows he can go the rest of this week. After all, once they're married, he'll never have to sleep alone again.


End file.
